


That Final Leap

by that_one_whoopee_cushion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bakery, Bakery Shop Owner Dean Winchester, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fairy Tale Elements, Family, Gen, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Castiel, Tags May Change, a lot more things I don't want to spoil, sorta slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_whoopee_cushion/pseuds/that_one_whoopee_cushion
Summary: This story starts with a "Once upon a time..." like all good stories do. And as all stories that start with this have, this story also contains quests of true love, adventure, and dragons of course. So join the Winchester brothers and Castiel on the journey of magic, love, and pie.





	That Final Leap

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story I started working on back in 2017 for pinefest but never submitted (or finished it) because of family issues. But this idea has been going around in my head for quite sometime, and I want to share it with you guys as much of it as I can. I can't promise that the chapters will come out at certain times, or exactly how long till it's finished, but I do hope to finish this story eventually. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do. Feel free to leave comments, and questions, and critiques.

**~~~~~~~~~** ♛ **~~~~~~~~~**

I want you to close your eyes and imagine. Imagine a kingdom with rolling hills covered in trees of all shapes and sizes. Imagine that it is Autumn and the trees are changing vivid colors, the birds are flying high overhead to migrate south for the winter. Imagine the secret ponds and the hidden openings in the thickest parts of the forest.

Once you have that picture, imagine a castle. It stands on top of the highest hill. There is a large river at the base of the hill winding throughout the forest and off into the unknown. Picture the castle towering over the forest with huge white turrets, large windows, and massive doors. An enormous wall surrounding it, with a metal gate and many guards standing outside of it.

The people living inside this castle have always been the same. Day after day of the same schedule. Every moment is calculated and thought out. From the way you eat your eggs at exactly five in the morning, to the way you read your book during your leisure time.

This castle is easy to picture, it’s stereotypical. Perfect. Nothing about it ever changes. But now I want you to imagine the village. The outside of each cottage is the same. Walls made of cold gray stones put together by the hands of nondescript people who worked day in and day out to make the cottages for more nondescript people. Roofs built with wood and stones that had no meaning, no thought to them.

The inside of each cottage is different, though. Each family in it is not the same. Some are worn and beaten down, leaving the walls harsh and unforgiving. Some are lively and joyous, leaving the floors worn and caring. Some are never home, leaving the table the same as the day it was made.

But then imagine the cottages in the village that are built from the ground up with love and care from the same family that will live in it for many generations. That’s the cottage I want you to picture. With its creaky wooden door. An old wool rug laying at the front of the soot-filled fireplace. A careworn kitchen with people hustling around in it. A place where you enter and you feel the joy and love of others wrap around you.

The last thing I want you to picture is two people, one from the ideal castle and one from the loved cottage, that meet and slowly start to become more than just two random people.

They become one.

 **~~~~~~~~~** ♛ **~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
